Love will Always Prevail
by Lady Potter-Malfoy
Summary: Harry and Draco finally decide to come reveal their relationship. But there are many problems along the way... Who will help, and who will hinder? Slash - DMHP (WIP)
1. The End of A Nightmare

Before I forget, here is my disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter. I am not making any profit from this story. Any copyright infringements are completely accidental.

Now on with the story!

***

Harry stared down at the dead body of Voldemort. The evil tyrant was gone. Dead. All these years of pain, seventeen to be precise, one big spiral of climax, had ended, and there was no reason for him anymore. Harry broke down, his severe wounds getting to him at last. Someone ran over to him, holding him, reassuring him.

"Everything's going to be alright, Harry." The person said. "You don't have to worry anymore. We're all going to be safe now. Shush… don't worry." Harry continued to cry, but his shudders subsided as the person held him tightly, whispering encouragement into his ear, telling him of the life they were going to lead now.

"You can tell Gra- Hermione and Ron about us now. You don't have to keep it a secret. Just don't leave me, please." They sat like that for a while, until fatigue took its ugly hold. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Draco woke to the sharp poke of a wand in his neck.

"Get. Up." Ron hissed, his eyes narrowing to tiny slits. Draco rose slowly and gracefully, lowering the still sleeping Harry gently down to the floor.

"Weasley." He said, looking down at the cold stone floor.

"What the hell did you to my friend?" Without waiting for an answer, he continued, "But you probably don't understand the concept of friendship _Malfoy_. You deserve to go to Hell, just like your bloody parents!" Ron yelled, his ears turning bright red.

"Whatever Weasley." Draco said stiffly. "However, I think our concerns should lie with Potter health, as he has been badly hurt, and he is most likely going to be for quite a while. Ron started to lift the comatose Harry onto his back, but Draco just hissed,

"Don't they teach you anything at your stupid Auror lessons? You should know not to move an injured person. You could have hurt him even more!" Fake realisation dawned on Draco. "Or did you just want to come out like the real hero, like _you_ saved the whole world?" Draco didn't wait for an answer from the embarrassed Weasley. He summoned a stretcher and gently levitated Harry onto it. This gesture did not go unnoticed by Ron - who despite not being the cleverest person when it came to relationships, wasn't that clueless. Thoughts ran through his head. 'Surely not? But they were holding each other when I came in… And he wouldn't have said all that about Harry being hurt...'

"Come on Weasley. Don't you want to look like a hero?" Ron smiled inwardly 'Nah, Harry wouldn't ever look twice at a malicious git like him, even if he was gay.' Which he is not, Ron told himself forcefully.

"Shut up, Malfoy." He said, trying to do that thing Harry did, which made the name Malfoy sound like an insult. It didn't work. If anything, it just widened the grin on Draco's triumphant face.

***

Harry James Potter groaned as he tried to sit up. The person beside him stirred and his first thought was: Oh god, not Ron! But when this person spoke, his heart leapt.

"Harry, love! Are you feeling okay? Do you want me to get you anything? You must be hungry. Let me get you something to eat. I can fluff up your pillows if you want. Do you feel uncomfortable? Should I-" Harry had been leaning up slowly, ignoring the searing pains through his body. When he had heard enough of his boyfriend's rant, Harry pulled him down and kissed him. His boyfriend responded almost immediately, the kiss getting rougher and rougher. His tongue darted over Harry's lips, but retreated when he felt that tiny flinch that meant Harry was in serious pain, but didn't want to show it. Harry knew he could feel it, and tried to stop him breaking the kiss that they both wanted. Then Harry's boyfriend stopped kissing him.

"Please don't." Harry whimpered.

"Harry, I don't want to hurt you, and I know that I did just then, so don't try to deny it. Please don't make this any harder for me. I really want you, but I don't want to be the cause of your pain."

"I know you don't, but, I was planning on this day being special, we'd have got out of school, with only one year left, we'd be living together, all alone in this house…" Harry laughed as his boyfriend spluttered at the suggestive tone. But the smile soon faded as he remembered the situation.

"But as it is, I can barely move, let alone do what I _really_ want to. I hate this shit. And I know you do too. You've probably met someone who deserves you more than I do, and you don't love me anymore, and that's why you won't kiss me." Tears welled up in his eyes and he turned away. Gently, his boyfriend took him in his arms, and held him, stroking his dark hair.

"Harry, there is no one who deserves happiness more than you. And if I'm your happiness, then… Harry, of course I like you," he said, wondering if he should tell Harry that he was the only thing that made him happy. While contemplating, he realised that Harry was slowly edging back towards him. He needed more confirmation that Draco really loved him. The aforementioned boy, said: "Harry, I love you so much, when you told me that you thought we had a chance together in fifth year, I was so happy the other people in my house thought I was ill! They probably thought that true happiness was a contagious disease." Harry smiled reluctantly. Then a frown formed on his face. Draco sighed, and started to get up.

"I'll just be going then. If you want me, I'll be in the other room." Harry jerked out a bandaged arm and yanked his boyfriend back.

"I was only frowning because the subject of housemates made me think of Hermione and… Ron."

~Draco's POV~

"Why the pause before his name?" I asked, feeling nervous, but not showing it. I was a Slytherin after all. But the thought that Harry had secret feelings for the Weasel was enough to make my stomach turn.

"I've got a feeling that he's not going to come around easily. It'll never be the same if I tell him I'm gay. He'll think I'm looking at him every chance I get! Like I would! He has freckles everywhere! Especially on his-" I coughed, discreetly, but loudly, my pale skin flushed. Obviously, I didn't want to know where Weasley especially had freckles. It was disturbing. Harry grinned for a while then continued to talk, unfazed. I think I need to talk to him about this one day. We were picking up on each others bad habits, and using them. I was wearing my heart on my sleeve, and he was keeping his locked in a box (except to me of course).

"He'd probably never speak to me again, probably afraid that if he did, I'll reveal my hidden feelings for him and fuck him senseless." Harry finished bitterly. Hidden feelings? Um. "What if he's a homophobe? It would be even worse! He wouldn't even give me the time of day!" This distressed me -the ever loving boyfriend- greatly. Then I thought of something.

"Sweetheart. Think about this. Who's been a better friend to you? Hermione or Ron?"

"Well…"

"Which one has stuck by you through everything, never getting jealous of you, always helping you?"

"Hermione, I suppose."

"Which means you should be giving a fuck about how she's going to take it, not how our dear Ronald is." Harry beamed, and it was like the Sun was shining from his eyes. He was so beautiful. Everything was going to be fine.

***

Ron stormed into his office at work. He was in a really bad mood. When he had offered to take Harry to the Burrow to let him recover, Malfoy had sneered, saying,

"As much as I would like to let Potter rot in that pigsty you call home, he needs looking after, and there is someone who could do that better than you could ever even hope to." Ron sat down in his swivel chair, one muggle thing he found terribly interesting, and sulked. He brought out his secret picture, one of Harry in the dorm with Ron sitting just next to him, kissing him passionately.  It was fake of course, Ron had spent many hours working on it, so it looked like Harry, _moved_ like Harry, but was the furthest from the so desirable boy.  He groaned. If only Harry was like him. It would be them. Together. They would be the best. He would have to tell Hermione of course, but that was a small price to pay. He decided he was going to the place where Harry was recuperating, to at least get it off his chest. He left his office abruptly, surprising his secretary, who had come in with a cup of coffee. But Ron was already gone. Lana Jeffries (the secretary) was tidying Ron's office, as she usually did, but this time, she saw an open drawer. Bending down to shut it–why was it so close to the ground?–Lana saw a small photo, encased in a gold frame in the shape of a heart. She gasped. Surely not… Harry Potter and her boss? She ran to the door with the moving photo in her hand.

***

Well, that's my first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, and please review, you have no idea how much it means to me! I would really love it as well if you could provide some constructive criticism. By the way, I am British, so if you see anything different to how you would say it then that's why. Thanks for reading!!!!!

~Lady Potter Malfoy~


	2. Ron Reveals

Ron apparated so quickly between places, he was just a blur. He didn't know exactly where he was going, but he had a vague idea. He ended up outside Hermione's muggle house in London, where she lived with her parents, and saw her sitting in the garden, reading a book. When she saw Ron come up the driveway, she smiled to herself. He's come all this way to see me! Oh, god! I've got to go talk to him! Okay, be casual, he wants to see Hermione, not the-girl-next-door.

"Oh, hi, um, Ron, um. Like, um, how are you? I mean-"

"Hermione, could you stop babbling for just one minute?" Hermione's bottom lip started quivering. "Do you know where Malfoy sent Harry? It's just that I need to tell you both something. And I don't want to have to say it twice. I won't be able to.

"Well, we'll have to go by Floo, I don't like apparating, and it makes my stomach turn these days for some weird reason."

"Whatever, Hermione. Could we just go? I haven't got time for this." Hermione sneered as Ron walked into her house, not even checking to see if Hermione was following behind him. Why would he do that? He doesn't have any time to find out how I'm doing after the war. Especially after… No, she didn't want to think about that. He only has time for precious Harry, the boy-who-lived. No time for Hermione, the girl-who-loved-him, and still did. No time at all.

***

(Two days later)

***

Harry's boyfriend walked into the room, an invisibility spell on him.

"Harry, I'm going to open the front door with this on. There might be someone trying to harm you, so I want to be able to help if that happens. So I'll send them in, and you just shout if you need me. Seeya, love." Harry could feel his soul mate leaving the room. 

A few minutes later, Harry heard the voices bickering outside the door.

"If you hadn't insisted on coming by Floo, we could have been here ages ago!"

"If you had listened to me at all, you would have known that I would have barfed all over you if we had! It isn't my fault if the terminals were closed due to repairs."

"Maybe I'm tired of listening to you!"

"Maybe I'm tired of hearing you talk about darling Harry and his fucking life story! He's all you bloody well care about! Why don't you go shag him? That's what it seems like you want!" There was silence.

"Oh, Ron, I'm so sor-" the female voice started.

"Just drop it, yeah?" the male one said. He then added, "By the way, you're getting fat. Lay off the chocolates." Harry couldn't believe it. Ron and Hermione were fighting, and it was his entire fault. He didn't have much time to ponder feel guilty, as his two best friends burst in through the door. He felt Draco walk in behind them too. Harry summoned chairs from across the room to seat his friends, and sank back into his pillows. Ron sat there twiddling his thumbs, while Hermione stared down at the floor stonily. Harry sighed.

"Isn't anyone going to say anything?" Ron jumped.

"Umm. Err, umm. I mean-"

"Ron, I haven't got time for this." Harry said impatiently.

"Oh, sorry. Well I just need to get this off my chest." Ron took a deep breath and said "I'm gay and I didn't know it. So I'm telling you now so you don't think I was hiding it from you later when you find out! Oh, and I think I have a crush on you." he said breathing heavily, his ears turning bright red. Hermione was looking more and more like she was going to be sick.

"I can't believe you, Ronald Weasley. There's more to this isn't there, you fucking bastard! You're in think you're in love with him don't you! Now I know why you never fucking well noticed me! Cos you're a fucking fag!" Ron stood up, swaying slightly. He turned to Harry, hopefully. But the Boy-who-Lived stared right past him into a corner of the room. He was staring right where he knew his soul mates eyes were.

"I'm sorry Ron. I don't even fancy you in the slightest. Please go." The dejected red-head ran out of the room. Hermione slumped in her chair, and her fragile shoulders started to shiver. 

"Come here," Harry said. He pulled her onto the bed, and started to stroke her hair.

"I guess this wouldn't be the right time to tell you then, seeing as you're against it."

"What, Harry? I can't take the secrecy shit anymore."

"I'm gay as well." Hermione went rigid.

"Do you like Ron?"

"No! What gave you that idea? I already said that I didn't. I do love Ron, but only like a brother. I would never even think of liking him _that_ way."

"Good. That's the only reason I cared that Ron was… you know. I can't have him anymore, but I don't want my best friend to be his… lover."

"S'alright 'Mione. I understand." They were silent for a while.

"Harry? Do you promise you'll never go out with Ron? I'd have to kill you if you did, because I know he has feelings for you. Promise you'll never give in to him."

"I promise." She left the room, saying that she was going home. She knew that Ron had already left, and she was not going to try and find him. Once again, Harry started to cry, and once again, he felt those familiar (but invisible) arms wrap themselves around Harry's shaking frame.

"Come on, love, don't cry. Those two are going to make it up."

"But not properly. Don't you see? Hermione's in love with Ron, but he thinks he's in love with me, but I love you, and I hope you love me back. I don't know what to do."

"Leave it to me. I'll sort this mess out."

"Thanks."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I really don't appreciate being called a heartless homophobe bitch, as someone called me when I put this fic up elsewhere. So even if I warp the characters, and make them say horrible things, doesn't mean you have the right to judge me. Flames make me cry, and you just contribute to my review count as well. If someone flames my fic unconstructively and unnecessarily…

Well, anyways, review, or you aren't getting another chapter anytime soon. I like constructive criticism, but I don't mind people telling me to just carry on writing. Things to look out for:

**What is wrong with Hermione?**

**Will 'Mione and Ron make up?**

**What is Lana Jeffries going to do with that photo?**

**Find out in the next chapter of: **_Love Will Always Prevail!_

And also, thank you to the people who reviewed my fic!

**Farore: **_Thank you for reading! I might have Ron find someone else, but I don't really like him that much. But just for you, I will have him find someone else! So keep reading! Oh and Harry is staying at Draco's, but not at the Malfoy Manor, because that has too many bad memories for him._

**vkay****: **_I don't think I will have them break the news yet, because I want to drag out the Lana Jeffries thing. But expect it to be up in a week or two! Thanks for taking the time for reading!_

**yaoi-is-gay-13****: **_I'm glad you like my fic! I intended it to be a bit evil! *grins* And you don't need to pout, the next chapter is up already!_


	3. Looking Back

Well, this is the next chapter! Lots of Harry and Draco! And a secret is revealed about Harry's Hogwarts life!

_"I do love Ron-"_

Ron heard these words only, as before, he had been too upset to listen. As a consequence, he was so happy, he didn't even hear the next words:

_"But only like a brother."_

Harry didn't just like him, he loved him! Then he thought: 

'But then why did he say that he didn't even fancy me? Why did he not look at me while he said that? Maybe he just didn't want to get Hermione angry while I was there…' Yeah, that was it.  Now he just had to tell Harry that he knew. 'But, really,' Ron thought. 'You should give it some time so he doesn't think you were eavesdropping like you really were.' Yeah, that was a good idea.

Harry snuggled up close to Draco, his breathing gentle and even. His boyfriend looked down at the boy, who was only innocent in his dreams, in his arms and sighed lightly on the dark hair that covered Harry's head. Why did everything need to be so hard for his angel? So much had happened to him. So many tears had been shed over lost ones. He knew that if Harry would never recover if he lost anymore people. What could he do to protect his Gryffindor? 

The answer was nothing. All he could do was try and soften the next blow, hoping it would never come. He instinctively held Harry closer, thinking of whether he should go ahead with the idea he had about their future. Harry stirred in his sleep, and Draco stopped thinking about the future, and was content in lying in the present. He laid a kiss on Harry's forehead and fell asleep.

Harry could still feel the coolness of that kiss lingering on his head. He couldn't get back to sleep after that. He thought there, about the future, and his secret fears. Strangely, he also thought about his life so far, which he had always told himself he would never do. 

He remembered some of the times he had endured, years that he had tried to forget. But they marched forward in his mind, determined to reach the light of day. The only way he could lock them away again, if only for a short while was to cut, like he had done in Hogwarts. But he didn't do that anymore…

Hermione Granger sat dejectedly in her in her favourite chair, trying to read her book. She always turned to her books when she was uncertain about something. Especially her life. According to the golden title, it was something about vampires. Hermione missed the non-moving pictures of the muggle world. They weren't so… descriptive. Putting that aside, she couldn't concentrate anyway. 

Hermione rubbed her stomach self-consciously, wondering why she felt so bloated. She couldn't find the symptoms she had been having in any of the books in her extensive library. It was a good thing, having dentists for parents. They always stored money in a bank account away for a rainy day, and Hermione had picked up on it. She changed her muggle pounds into the wizarding currency whenever she could, placing it in her Gringotts' vault. Whenever there was a confusing time, Hermione would buy a book. But today, she was not only confused, but scared. What was happening to her? She always felt sick, her feet were sore, she felt like crying all the time and her favourite food of the moment was pasta; with pickles, salad cream, and ketchup. Things she never would have dreamed of eating before now became part of her daily life. But she couldn't tell anyone. They would think she was overreacting. 'I mean, what kind of person blames their weird eating habits on an illness?' Hermione thought. 

There was only one book she had not looked in. One place she had not visited. One person who could help her now, just by being herself. With a final decisive move, Hermione straightened her blouse and walked out of the door.

Draco Malfoy, sole heir to the Malfoy estate, grinned as he saw his boyfriend Harry Potter with his back to him, not wearing a shirt. On his skin was the tattoo Draco had forced him to get. Like all wizarding pictures, it moved. However, this tattoo was not forced to stay in one place and move and sometimes, it slithered round Harry's neck and flicked its tongue out near his ear. Obviously, it was a snake. To be more specific, it was a red cobra, which looked like a giant scar when it was sleeping. It had no particular markings, but the tattooist had inked it with rather vicious fangs.

As the ex-Slytherin crept up on his houseguest, his lion tattoo, which he had been forced to get after pressuring Harry into getting a snake, bounded over to his chest, keen on seeing what Draco would do. Draco sneaked up behind his boyfriend, not making any noise. Then, he whispered huskily into Harry's ear:

"You have no idea how much I love you when you have only half your clothes on… But not nearly as much as when you have none on at all…" Harry smiled. Draco always knew how to make him feel better.

"Not now, my sweet _little_ Dragon. Isn't the tallest always on top?" He knew how much this would get to the slightly smaller boy. Draco was about half a centimetre shorter than Harry, and oh how Harry liked to rub it in. It always made Draco pout, which was exactly what Harry wanted.

Smoothing out the crease lines adorning his precious one's face, Harry gently pressed his lips against the boy's, slowly feeling the pout melt into soft, kissable lips. The longer he held it, the more insistent the kiss became. As Harry wrapped his arms around his love's slim waist, Draco moaned at the contact against his skin, so sensitive in the morning. He kissed fiercely back, licking Harry's top lip, demanding entrance. When Harry opened his lips, a tongue was thrust inside. Feeling slightly hot, he bit Draco's lip, drawing warm crimson blood. When Draco gasped, Harry took this as an opportunity to let his own tongue roam.

When they finally broke apart for air, Draco managed to gasp out:

"Jesus Potter! Who the fuck taught you how to do that?" Whenever Draco was impressed with Harry, he started calling him by his last name. This meant he was usually more Potter than Harry. Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Blame Ginny Weasley! You know how she is the only one who knows about us?" Draco nodded, but his face darkened. He didn't like where this was going…

"Well, she kinda told me you'd like it, so she showed me…" he trailed off, not knowing what to say next. A reddish tinge rose to his cheeks as he traced a pattern on the carpet with his foot. Draco smirked. Harry really was too innocent.

"Remind me to thank her one day. That was one of the best kisses I've ever had. Well done Potter."

Well, um, that was embarrassing to write. Honestly, I do not know how the hell I am going to cope when I actually write the 'R' scene. Oh crap, what have I got myself into? Well anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed my fic! Luv ya lots! The next chapter should be up in a day or so… so, keep reading. I would also like it if someone could recommend some good DMHP fics that are either updated frequently, or are complete. I'd really appreciate it!

Thanks,

Lady Potter-Malfoy

**Cam****:** Thank you so much for the compliment! I really appreciate it!

**Alicia:** I've sent an email to you, and I hope you continue reading!!

**PhoenixDragon4Me:** Thanks a lot for reviewing my fic! Also, yours is one of the nicest reviews I've ever had, so… Huggles for you! Yeah, it really is too bad for Ron, but unfortunately, I don't actually like him that much! Please keep reviewing.

**Farore: **I know Hermione was a bit OOC, but you'll soon see why if you keep reading. Don't worry, both 'Mione and Ron will find love, just not for a while. Russian? You must be the first person I know who speaks even a little bit! Hope you do well!****


End file.
